A Moonflower is Born/Transcript
---- [ Theme Song ] ---- Kiazuki: (voiceover) No one is sure what it is, or where it came from. Or what it wants. (A moon is suddenly destroyed by a black cloud.) Kiazuki: (voiceover) Some moons can withstand it. Others... not so much. We Moonflowers are supposed to protect the moons of this galaxy. Against this, though... we never win. (Little Dreamer appears, blows a jewel with a rainbow-colored flower away). Kiazuki: (voiceover) Oh, look! More Moonflowers to the rescue. Will any of these be able to hold it back? Hmph. I wouldn't count on it. (The jewel lands on the moon. A rainbow comes out of it, and Hanazuki is born). Hanazuki: I'm here! What's going on? What's happening? What did I miss? (The Hemkas look at her) Hey there, cuties! Don't you look cushy and squeezy? (The Hemkas hide) What is it? Something I did? Didn't do? Something I'm supposed to be doing, maybe? Ohhh, just get down! (chases the Hemkas) You irresistible yum-buckets! Oh, come here, you bounty rascals! Oh, okay, now it's fine. Reject me. No, I-I can handle the better sting of loneliness! Not a problem. (sits down in a thinking position). Huh. Is there something I'm supposed to be doing? Looks like I'm messing it up already. (Little Dreamer descends from the sky with a popsicle treasure) Hanazuki: (takes the treasure) Thanks, flying sleepy guy! I love it! But what is it? Little Dreamer: Badgers... Mmm... Frosting... Groooooow... (flies away) Hanazuki: Huh? Grow? (Hanazuki puts the popsicle in the ground and waits for it to grow) Hanazuki: Hmm... doesn't work. Oh, don't feel bad, little guy... I guess neither of us is good at what we're supposed to be doing at, huh? (The Hemkas appear) Hey, gang! Come to check out my new-- (Red Hemka grabs the treasure and runs away with it) Hey! Give that back! (The Hemkas follow Red and fight for the treasure. Hanazuki grabs Lime Green and he screams in fear. Red Hemka runs away. He sees a lava pit and jumps over it) Hanazuki: Come here, you! That's mine! (Runs after Red and looks at the diamonds in the moon's sky) Whoa! So cool! (Hanazuki keeps chasing Red. Red jumps through a Mouth Portal and Hanazuki follows him.) Hanazuki: Whoo! Gotta admit, that exit could've been a lot worse. Where is that little thief? (Hanazuki looks at Red. He is fixing his home) Hanazuki: Oh no. Was this your house? (Red Hemka grumbles) That's what you wanted it for? Why didn't you say anything? You don't have to take my stuff if you have my help, alright? Let me give you a hand. Here. (Hanazuki pushes the rock) Hanazuki: There. Better? (Orange takes the treasure) Oh, you've got to be kidding me. (Red is about to chase him) No no no! That's mine. I'll handle this. You stay, I'll be back. Hanazuki: Hey there. Are you having fun? (Orange keeps playing with the treasure). I'd like you to give that back to me now so that I can get back to what I was doing. (Orange puts the treasure in his mouth) Hanazuki: (disgusted) Maybe after you wash it first. Hanazuki: Oh, hey there, red. I was just explaining to Orange why he should give that back to me so we could- (Red beings screaming and takes the treasure away from Orange) Hanazuki: Not how I would've handled it, oh well come on, Red back to work. (Red and Orange are seen fighting over the Treasure) Hanazuki: Now I better take that. (Red Hemka launches the treasure to a pile of rocks) Hanazuki: Do you see what happens? (Red and Orange both run to the pile of rocks until they both stop when Lime Green Hemka comes out from hiding under the rocks to examine the treasure) (Kiazuki looks at Hanazuki with her telescope) Kiazuki: Here's the thing with luck though. It runs out. Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts